A New Adventure
by THR.Anitmated23
Summary: A young possum is found unconscious by a tree. He has a secret he wants to hide from everyone but only ends up endangering himself and his new friends. OCxHeather. R&R please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Prologue

"Come back here, Seto!" yelled a large coyote.

"No!" yelled a small possum.

"I don't think you want us to hurt these little guys here, do you?"

"What?" said Seto turning around eyes wide.

Several coyotes walked up to him. Three of them had something in their mouths, three young possums much younger than he is.

"Help us big brother!" cried one of the small possums.

"Let them go Rufus!" yelled Seto.

"I don't think I will..." he said "Although... I might be interested in a trade"

"What do you want?" Seto asked.

"Blood..." he said with an evil grin "You have 4 weeks to bring us something to eat"

"Fine!" Seto said turning around about to walk away a large paw stops him.

"Now I can't have you going without a reminder..." Rufus said raising his paw. Rufus swung his claws at Seto leaving a bloodied scar on Seto's left leg. Seto grimaced and fell over from the force of the paw.

"Let this be a reminder to you what will happen to you and your brothers if you don't do as we say" he said telling the other coyotes to turn around.

"Big brother!" said one of the small possums.

"I'll be fine and I'm coming back" Seto said limping away.

Finding a large tree Seto sat down and started crying. The adrenaline wore off and the pain was too great for him to handle and he quickly fell unconscious.

--

Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next one longer.

Review honestly please!


	2. Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 1: Visitors

RJ and Hammy were out on a walk searching for Hammy's nuts.

"Did you find them yet?" Hammy yelled more than asked RJ.

"Not yet Hamilton" RJ was a bit annoyed at Hammy.

"Hey what's that?" Hammy asked pointing to someone on the ground leaning against a tree unconscious.

"I don't know Hammy, should we take him to the log for help?" asked RJ walking over to the limp possum.

Hammy ignored RJ and rushed to the possum. He shook him, but the possum didn't give a reaction.

"Is he okay?" Hammy asked still shaking him.

"Let's bring him to the log" RJ said once again, this time Hammy was listening.

RJ picked up the possum and started walking back to the log.

"What about my nuts!" Hammy yelled.

"Maybe tomorrow Hamilton, right not this guy needs us" RJ said trying to keep from bursting.

Meanwhile by the log:

"Hey where's RJ?" asked Stella.

"He's out with Hammy I think" answered Verne "Why do you need him anyway?"

"He was supposed to help me carry something to the log"

"I could help" Verne said.

"Sure! Come over h- hey RJ's back and he's carrying something" Stella said rushing over to RJ to see what he was holding.

A gasp escaped Stella's mouth when she saw the young possum unconscious. "Who's that?" she asked.

"I don't know, we found him unconscious by a tree" RJ answered "Help me get him to the log"

Stella and Verne help RJ take the young possum to the log. A few minutes later he woke up. Groaning he sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked himself looking around the strange environment for some sort of landmark to tell him where he is. He got up, but a sharp pain in his leg made him stumble. He looked at his leg and saw a bandage around it. He gets up again trying to stay off the bad leg. Holding onto the wall of the log he was able to limp outside.

"Hey he's awake!" someone yelled from a distance.

"Huh?" he said startled falling backwards. He sat up and looked around to see where the strange voice came from. He saw a large possum; he seemed to be a lot older than himself.

More animals swarmed around him. "Hey, you okay?" he was asked by a small possum around his age. "Who are you?" the larger possum asked. "My name is Seto" he answered "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ozzie, this is my daughter Heather, and this is Stella, RJ, Verne, Penny, Lou, Bucky, Quillo, and Spike" he said pointing to each one as he said their names. "RJ is the one that found you"

RJ waved at him with a grin. "Thank you, where am I?" he asked.

"You're in our home" Heather said with a chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry I mustn't stay…" an idea popped into his head remembering his three little brothers and sisters. He started to walk away when Verne said "Well you're not going anywhere with that damaged body of yours, you're staying here until you heal"

"Thanks again, as soon as I am well, I will be out of you're way" he said nodding. Seto winced in pain and toppled over.

"Jeepers, are you okay?" asked Penny.

"F-fine" Seto said struggling to get back up.

"You don't look fine to me, come on we got to get you back to the log" Lou said throwing one of Seto's arms around his shoulder to help him walk.

"Ow" Seto said pulling his arm away from Lou and falling over. Heather caught him and helped him to the log.

"Lou! Don't hurt the kid!" Penny yelled.

"Sorry there hon"

Heather helped Seto lay down in the log and got him something to drink. "Help your self to our food" Heather said handing him some cookies. "Thanks" he said again with his head up looking at the roof of the log.

"Everything alright?" Heather asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah its okay it's nothing you need to concern your self with" Seto said starting to sob.

"Doesn't look alright to me" Heather said calling in her dad.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ozzie asked trying to learn more about the young possum.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it" he said trying to hide his tears.

"Okay then, Heather let's leave him alone for a bit" Ozzie said sighing taking Heather's hand.

"Sure dad" Heather said following Ozzie outside.

Later that night everyone was getting ready to sleep. RJ came into the log to check on Seto to find that he was asleep. He was tossing and turning yelling something about coyotes chasing him. RJ was thinking that he should wake him, but decided against it. RJ walked over to his tree and went to sleep.

--

I'll probably name alot of my characters from various FF games, so look for them!

Review please!


	3. Making Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 2: Making Friends.

"NO!" yelled Seto waking from his nightmare.

Sweating Seto broke down and started crying. Trying to control his sobbing Seto limped his way out of the log. He looked around for something to help him walk. Finding a stick he limped his way to a lake and sat down on a rock looking at his reflection.

"What you doing?" a voice came from behind him. Seto turned around and saw RJ walking up to him. He sighs and turns back to his reflection.

"Just thinking…"

"Oh yeah, about what?" RJ asked sitting next to Seto.

"Nothing of you're concern"

"Come on you can tell me!" RJ said "I'm sure I can help"

"N-no..." he said.

Heather came up to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing" Seto answered not bothering to look up.

"Hey, whats that?" Heather asked pointing to the necklace around Seto's neck.

Seto sighs and says "It was my mothers... its all i have left of her memory" he explained

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" she said.

"It's okay... its not you're fault" he said giggling.

"So are you a loner like RJ?" she asked.

"No... I care for my little brothers" he said.

"Where are they?" she asked looking around.

A tear drops from his eyes. "..."

"Heather lets not push him to tell us anything he'll tell us when he wants to" RJ said.

"Okay I'm sorry" she said.

"We... We where seperated by a pack of coyotes..." he answered.

"What? How?" asked Heather.

"We where trying to steal an item precious to us back from them" he answered.

"What item?" she asked.

"..." he said nothing but pointed to the necklace.

"I'm sorry... I'm sure that they are okay" Heather said stroking his back fur.

"It's all my fault... If i hadn't tried to steal back this necklace then we would have been okay" he said looking at the necklace.

"Come on we'll help you save them!" RJ exclaimed.

"No... I don't want you to get involved" Seto said "This is my problem I'll handle it..."

"You can't take on coyotes you'll be torn to shreds!" Heather said "Let us help"

"Okay... thanks you guys" Seto said with a smile and tears running down his face.

Heather and RJ hugged Seto who was caught off gaurd and fell over into the lake.

"Hey I can't swim! Help!" Seto said drowning.

"Hold on! I'm coming" Heather said jumping into the water.

Heather brought Seto over to RJ who pulled him out of the water. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... just... don't do that again" He said coughing.

Heather and RJ laughed. "Whats so funny?" Seto asked.

"You can't swim?" Heather asked grinning.

"Not with this leg i can't" Seto said.

RJ and Heather laughed again this time Seto joined them.

"Hey we should head back. We should get some sleep" RJ said Heather and Seto nodded.

Seto grabbed his walking stick and the three walked back to the log to sleep. They helped Seto into the log and left.

"He's kind of cute" Heather whispered to RJ.

RJ just giggles and climbs into his tree to fall asleep.

Heather walks back to the log to check on Seto who was fast asleep smiling. Heather just smiled and walked over to where her dad was asleep and hung upside down from a branch. She falls asleep hanging upside down next to her father.

--

I hoped you like the story so far!

Review please!


	4. Seto's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 3: Seto's Secret

A few days later, Seto was waking up he noticed that he could stand on his leg again. He took of the cast and looked at his leg. A claw scar on his leg. He sighed and walked outside. Verne walked up to him and greeted him.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay... My leg is better" Seto said back.

"What happened to your leg anyway?" he asked seeing the scar.

"Uhh..." Seto was speechless. He saw RJ walk up to them. Thankful that he interrupted them.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

"Hi RJ" said Verne forgetting all about the scar.

Heather walks up to them and greets them trying to make eye contact with Seto who was staring off into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing" he said turning to Heather.

"How is your leg?" she asked looking at the scar.

"Its better" he answered.

"Hey, you want to go somewhere?" she asked.

"S-sure, where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see" she said dragging him by his hand.

They got to a cliff where they could see the whole forest and the suburbs that surrounded it.

"Wow!" he exclaimed "I,ve never seen this before..." he said.

"This was were my mother and father met each other" she said "My mother showed this place to me the day before she died"

"I'm sorry to hear that" he said.

"Hey its alright, shes in a better place now" she said smiling.

"Yeah, she might have even met my mother" he said.

"Hi Heather" someone called from a distance.

Heather turned around to see Ozzie walking up to them.

"Hi dad" she greeted him "How did you know we where here?"

"Just a hunch, anyway what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"I was showing Seto the view of the forest... It was so much prettier before the humans moved here" she said.

"Yeah it sure was" he said.

Ozzie turned to Seto who was starting down past the Suburbs at the seemingly endless forest.

"How are you feeling Seto?" he asked.

Seto sighed and smiled as he said "Never felt better"

Ozzie looked more closely at Seto. He knew something was eating away at him from the inside but he decided not to ask any more questions about it.

"Thats good" Ozzie said.

Seto stood up looking past the suburbs into the forest. He sighed and started to walk away but Heather stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go be alone for a while, you guys should head back I'll catch up later" he answered smiling.

Ozzie and Heather nod as they walk back towards the log. Seto walks around finding a clearing a few yards away. He sits down on a rock and looks up at the clouds.

"Hi mom" he said "I've found some good friends, and I'm sure that with their help I will save my brothers"

"I won't hand my new friends over to those coyotes!" he yelled "I will avenge your death and save my brothers"

"I'm sorry, if i had known that my brothers where following me i wouldn't have tried to steal back your necklace"

Seto fought back the tears and overpowered his sadness.

"Now is not the time to cry! I must try and save them!"

"Mother, I wrote this song while I was here with my new friends, It goes something like this"

Seto started to sing the song that he wrote.

_  
Looking back at the beggining of this_

_And how life was_

_Just you and me and love and all of our friends_

_Living life like an ocean_

_Now the current's slowly pulling me down_

_It's getting harder to breathe_

_It won't be too long and I'll be going under_

_Can you save me from this_

_Cause it's not my time,_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh, I won't go_

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made_

_And the dreams that we had_

_I'm in a would that tries to take them away_

_Oh, but I'm taking them back_

_All this time I've just been too blind to understand_

_What should matter to me_

_My friend, this life we live_

_Is not what we have, it's what we believe_

_And it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But, it's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_Now I know that_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_Oh, I won't go_

_I won't go_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you can see_

_It's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a fear in me_

_It's not showing_

_This could be the end of me_

_And everything I know_

_But, It's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_There's a will in me_

_Now it's gonna show_

_This could be he end of me_

_And everything I know, oh_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you believe_

_There might be more than you can see_

_And I won't go_

_No I won't go down, Yeah_

Seto finished the song and he heard clapping behind him. He turned around and saw Ozzie RJ and Heather behind him. He blushed and asked "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough" RJ said "How come you never told us you had a great voice?"

"Well it's sort of my closest secret... the only ones that I've ever told was my mother and brothers"

"Why keep such an amazing talent a secret?" Ozzie asked.

"Well I don't like to sing in front of others I just sing to myself and my little brothers" he said.

"When did you write this song?" Heather asked.

"I started writing it ever since we were by the lake. You guys became my friends and well I wrote it" he said.

All four of them laughed and headed back to the log for the rest of the day.

"Hey Seto" Heather said stopping Seto "one thing if you dont mind me asking, It's about your mother"

"You want to know how she died?" he asked.

Heather nodded.

"I thought so" Seto said smiling.

"My mother died when she was robbed by a pack of coyotes, they stole this necklace from her and killed her" he said holding the necklace "I was so sad the night after that I snuck away from my brothers and went into the coyotes den and tried to steal back her necklace. I-I didn't know my brothers where following me. When I grabbed the necklace off the leaders neck he woke up and I panicked and ran. They caught my brothers and threatened to kill them if i didn't bring back food within 4 weeks" he said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked" Heather said amazed by the story.

"It's okay" he said "I'm over it, I just want to help my brothers now more than ever"

"I'm sure the family will help" she said "I know I will"

"Thanks" Seto said.

"Lets catch up with the others" said Heather

They walked together back to the log where everyone was about to go to sleep.

"Good night Seto" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Seto blushed and said "Good night"

They said good night to everyone else and they all went to sleep for the night.

--

The song is called 'It's not my time' by Three Doors Down

Review please!


	5. Seto's First Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 4: Seto's First Heist

One week later Seto's leg is fully recovered and he heads out of the log. He sees everyone huddled around talking about something.

"Hey guys" he greets "what are you talking about?"

"Hey Seto, were planning our heist on a human house you want to join?" Stella asked.

"Sure, why not? I got nothing else to lose" he said joining them.

"That's the spirit!" RJ said sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" Seto asked.

"I've studied this house for several days and I know that the humans are going to be away for a few weeks, so the house is pretty much empty" RJ asked.

"Pretty much?" asked Ozzie.

"Yeah, they have a dog and a human drops by from time to time to feed it. She comes late at night to check on the dog so we should be safe." RJ said.

"Will there be any cookies?" Hammy asked.

Seto looked at Hammy confused. "Yes Hammy, lots of cookies, now focus!" RJ said,

"What's with him and cookies?" Seto asked.

"No one knows we just try to ignore it as much as possible" explained Verne.

"Anyway back to the plan" said RJ "we need someone to distract the dog, any volunteers?"

"We'll do it!" exclaimed Quillo.

"Yeah!" said Bucky and Spike.

"Okay, the kids will distract the dog if you don't have a problem with that" RJ said looking at Penny and Lou.

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed Penny.

"Aww" said the kids.

Seto chuckled and said "They can do it I'll watch them make sure they don't get hurt, if that's okay with you Penny"

"Come on mom!" said the kids at the same time.

"Ah fine… but if they get hurt you'll find your self in a very painful situation" Penny said.

Seto giggled and looked at his scar and sighed.

As RJ finished explaining the plan they started to head out. RJ saw Seto walking next to the kids.

"Thanks uncle Seto!" exclaimed Bucky.

"Yeah!" said the other two in turn.

RJ walked up to Seto.

"They remind you a lot of your own brothers don't they?" RJ said.

"Yeah" Seto sighed.

"Don't worry we'll find a way to save them. You can count on this raccoon!" RJ exclaimed.

Seto chuckled and said "I sure hope so"

They got to the house and started to take the plan into action.

"Okay kids you and Seto go and distract that dog!" RJ said.

"Be careful, make sure they come back in one piece" Lou said to Seto and the kids.

"Don't worry, I won't make the same mistake twice…" he said walking with the kids.

Penny and Lou were confused.

"Did he say twice?" they asked each other.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to them. Seto is a good person" Heather said.

"I hope your right" Penny said.

"Okay Hammy go find a way inside!" exclaimed RJ.

Hammy darted off leaving a trail of orange dust in his path. Two seconds later Hammy came back.

"Is there any way inside?" asked Stella.

"There's a cracked window on the side of the house… follow me!" Hammy said darting off again.

Everyone shrugged at each other and followed hammy to the window.

"How do we get it open?" Ozzie asked.

RJ pulled out his mini fishing rod and cast it onto the window sill but there was nothing for it to hook onto so it just came back and hit RJ on the head.

"That wont work" RJ said rubbing his head.

"I have an idea!" Ozzie exclaimed "RJ stand on top of my head"

RJ did what he was told and climbed on top of Ozzie's head.

"Can you reach the ledge from there?" Ozzie asked.

"I think so… I need to get a little closer" RJ said.

Ozzie moves forward slowly trying to keep his balance.

"How's this?" Ozzie asked.

RJ reached out for the ledge and grabbed it with one hand.

"Got it!" RJ exclaimed.

RJ carried himself onto the ledge and helped Ozzie up. Ozzie and RJ helped everyone else up and together they opened the window and got into the house.

Meanwhile in the backyard Seto and the kids were playing with the dog.

The dog almost tackles Bucky but Seto grabbed Bucky and pulled him away just in time.

"That was close" said Seto.

The dog walks up to Seto and licks him. Bucky laughs hysterically as Seto wipes his face clean of dog saliva. Quillo came up to them and said "I found the stick!"

The dog turns toward Quillo and starts to wag his tail.

"Hand it here" said Seto.

Quillo handed Seto the stick. Seto threw it as hard as he could and it landed several feet away from them. The dog dashed towards it and picked it up in his mouth and brought it back to Seto.

"Hey where's Spike?" he asked throwing the stick again.

"He's looking for some of the dogs chew toys" said Quillo.

"Go find him and tell him to come back here we should be okay until everyone gets back" he said.

"Okay uncle Seto" said Bucky.

Hearing the words 'uncle Seto' warmed his heart and made him remember his brothers. The feeling quickly faded as the dog came back with the stick.

Seto threw the stick yet again, but this time the stick flew and hit the fence hard and broke.

"Whoa!" Bucky said "who knew you were so strong?"

"Oops…" said Seto "Bucky why don't you get us a new stick"

Bucky nodded and looked around for another stick. The dog looked at Seto with a playful look. Spike and Quillo came back and had a bunch of toys with them.

"Hey Spike! Toss one of those my way!" Seto said.

Spike threw a red chew toy to Seto. The dog jumped and caught the chew toy and landed on top of Seto.

Seto was in startled so much that he blacked out and had a flashback of his past.

"_Mother!" said Seto._

"_Seto! Look out!" said a small possum pushing Seto aside._

_A coyote jumped out of a tree right before Seto's mother pushed him aside and it landed on Seto's mother. Another jumped out of some bushes next to Seto and landed next to the two. Another walked calmly out towards them much larger then the other two._

"_What do you want Rufus?" she asked._

"_We really like that necklace you have. I think we will take it!" he said with an evil grin._

_The small possum threw the necklace at Rufus' eyes and turned to Seto._

"_Seto! Run! Take care of your brothers" she ordered_

_Seto nodded and took off running while the other coyote was distracted by his leaders pain._

_Seto ran far away from the coyotes when he heard a scream come from the direction he opposite he was running._

_Seto started to cry and walked towards the den where he and his brothers slept._

"_What's wrong big brother?" asked one of his little brothers._

_Seto didn't know how to tell them that their mom was dead. So he decided to tell them in the morning._

"_I'll tell you in the morning Tyke" he said patting Tyke on the head tears streaming down his face._

"_Come on big brother tell us!" said another._

"_Tomorrow I'll tell you, now go to sleep Kit" he said._

"_Please big brother!" said the third one._

"_Please can we wait until tomorrow, it's been a rough day and I'm sure it's only going to get worse tomorrow, so please go to bed Mike" he said sighing and sitting next to them. He sat there and cried all night long not going to bed._

"Hey uncle Seto are you okay?" asked Bucky.

Seto came to from his flashback and looked around, he was at the log, and the kids had dragged him back to the log. The kids saw Seto shivering and thought that he had some sort of vision or flashback.

"Seto are you okay?" said someone coming from behind them.

Seto turned around and saw RJ, Hammy and Heather rushing up to him.

"You're shivering" said Heather.

"I-I am?" he asked trying to control his shivering.

"What happened?" asked Hammy.

"I threw him a chew toy but the dog jumped and grabbed it while it was in the air and fell on top of him, he blacked out after that, so we dragged him back to the log for help" said Spike.

Bucky and Quillo nodded.

"Are you okay?" asked Heather.

"Yeah I'm f-fine, just a little shaken" he said as he stopped shivering "I relived the nightmare of my mother's death…"

"That must have been horrifying" said RJ.

"If my brothers hadn't needed me to take care of them I would have stayed and tried to save her…" he sobbed "and I've even messed that up"

"Its okay" Heather and RJ said "we'll help them don't worry"

"Help who?" asked Stella.

Seto sighs and explains the story to Stella.

"Oh my, it must have been devastating when they were taken"

"It was" he said sobbing.

"Well don't worry we can help!" she said.

"Thanks guys" he said.

"You've had a long day Seto, why don't you go get some rest" said Heather.

Seto nodded and walked away.

"You like him don't you Heather?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" asked Heather.

"I could tell" Stella said "By the way you look at him"

"I'm going to go check on Seto" RJ said.

"Okay see ya later" said Heather.

"You think I should tell him?" Heather asked.

"Go for it! Do what your heart tells you" Stella said.

"Okay I'll tell him tomorrow" she said.

RJ and Seto were in the log talking.

"I hear Heather has a crush on you" RJ said.

Seto looked at RJ and stared at him.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yup I heard it with my own ears" RJ said.

Seto looked over RJ's shoulder and looked at Heather. Seto shook his head trying to deny it.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

"Well I havn't really thought about it that much" Seto said.

"Well I heard she's going to tell you tomorrow so you'd better prepare!" he exclaimed.

Seto nodded and said good night to RJ. RJ walked out of the log and waved good night to Heather and Stella.

"Good night Heather" Stella said.

"Good night Stella" said Heather.

Everyone said good night and went to sleep for the night.

--

Thanks for reading this far! I hope you enjoyed it so far.

Review please!


	6. Seto's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

--

Chapter 5: Seto's Note

Seto woke up in the middle of the night. He sighs and walks outside of the log. He looked around to see if everyone was still asleep. He saw that everyone was still asleep. Seto walks up to the lake and sits down watching the water. He takes out a mini pencil and a small piece of paper and begins writing.

_Thank you for your hospitality this past week. I've overstayed my welcome, I'm going to leave and I won't be coming back. I wrote something on the back of this note, I wish for no one else to read it other then Heather Ozzie and RJ. I have gone to confront Rufus, and I want to say something to Heather and if I die i wont get that chance so i've written this song to make sure that I tell her._

Seto flips the paper around and continues writing.

_I love you Heather... this song is written for you, if i come back I'll sing it for you...  
_

_There's another world inside of me_

_That you may never see_

_There are secrets in this life_

_That I can't hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness_

_There's a light that I can't find_

_Well maybe it's too far away, yeah…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

_  
So hold me when I'm here  
__Right me when I'm wrong  
__Hold me when I'm scared  
__And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am  
__And everything in me  
__Wants to be the one  
__You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down  
__Even if I could  
__I'd give up everything  
__If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here  
__Right me when wrong  
__You can hold me when I'm scared  
__You won't always be there  
__So love me when I'm gone_

_  
Love me when I'm gone…_

_  
When your education X-Ray_

_Cannot see under my skin_

_I won't tell you any thing_

_That I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness_

_I'm alive but I'm alone_

_Part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone_

_  
So hold me when I'm here  
__Right me when I'm wrong  
__Hold me when I'm scared  
__And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am  
__And everything in me  
__Wants to be the one  
__You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down  
__Even if I could  
__I'd give up everything  
__If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here  
__Right me when I'm wrong  
__You can hold me when I'm scared  
__You won't always be there  
__So love me when I'm gone_

_Maybe I'm just blind…  
__  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
__Hold me when I'm scared  
__And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am  
__And everything in me  
__Wants to be the one  
__You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down  
__Even if I could  
__I'd give up everything  
__If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here  
__Right me when I'm wrong  
__You can hold me when I'm scared  
__You won't always be there  
__So love me when I'm gone_

_  
Love me when I'm gone, whoa…  
_

_Love me when I'm gone…_

_When I'm gone…_

_When I'm gone…_

_When I'm gone…_

_  
-Signed Seto_

Seto puts the pencil down and picks up the paper. He walks back to the log where he was sleeping and placed the note where he slept. Seto got out of the log and walked away from his friends.

--

The song is called When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down

Review please.


	7. Gone Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way.

--

Chapter 6: Gone Missing

RJ was just waking up. He slowly opened his eyes. Yawning he got to his feet and climbed down the tree. Walking to the log he saw Verne waiting for him.

"Hi Verne" he greeted.

"Hey RJ" Verne greeted back.

Penny and Lou walked up to them and also greeted them with a 'hello' or a 'hi' the kids came in next followed by Hammy and Stella. They all greeted each other.

"Hey kids can you go wake up Seto? He's been asleep for a while" Verne said.

"Sure!" said Bucky Quillo and Spike.

The three of them walked into the log. While everyone was talking Bucky ran out of the log and started to cry.

"What's wrong there son?" asked Lou.

"It's… Seto…" Bucky said in between gasps.

"What about him?" asked Penny.

"He's gone!" Bucky exclaimed sobbing.

Gasps escaped RJ and Heather's mouths.

"He's what?" they both asked.

"Come see for your self" Bucky said finally controlling his breathing.

Everyone followed Bucky into the log. There was no sign of Seto.

"Hey look it's a note" RJ said picking up the piece of paper.

RJ read the note out load.

_Thank you for your hospitality this past week. I've overstayed my welcome, I'm going to leave and I won't be coming back. I wrote something on the back of this note, I wish for no one else to read it other then Heather Ozzie and RJ. I have gone confront Rufus… and I want to say something to Heather and if I die I won't get that chance so I've written this song to make sure that I tell her._

RJ told everyone but Ozzie and Heather to leave the log so they can read the back. Everyone obeyed and RJ, Ozzie and Heather stayed in the log.

_I love you Heather... this song is written for you, if I come back I'll sing it for you..._

RJ read the song to Heather. Heather just stared at the note not believing that it was true. As RJ finished the song Heather saw something in the corner of her eye. It was Seto's necklace; she picked it up and stared at it. She burst into tears and ran out of the log.

"Heather, where are you going?" Ozzie asked.

"I'm going to find Seto, and you can't stop me!" she said running.

"RJ you get the others and look for Seto, I'll go catch up to Heather" Ozzie said running towards Heather. RJ nodded and walked out of the log.

"Okay everyone where going to look for Seto, he's run off" said RJ.

"Where's Ozzie and Heather?" asked Verne.

"Heather ran off to look for Seto and Ozzie followed her" RJ said.

"So how do we find him?" asked Stella.

"We split up, Penny, Lou you take the kids and head north, Hammy you check east, I'll head west, Stella you and Verne go south, we will all meet back here in two hours if we don't find anything" RJ explained.

Everyone headed off in their directions in search of Seto.

Ozzie struggled to follow his daughter but she was too fast for him and soon lost her trail. He panicked and kept going after her but he couldn't find her.

--

Hope you like it

Review please


	8. Seto and Rufus

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way.

--

Chapter 7: Seto and Rufus

Seto ran past the woods and across a street into more woods. He started to calm down and walk. Seto walks up to a cave and pauses to look inside.

"It's too dark to see inside" he said to himself "But I have to go in"

He steps forward and hears faint cries from inside. He runs in the direction the cries came from.

"Tyke, Kit, Mike?" he whispered into the air.

The cries stopped. Panicking Seto ran over to a spot that was lit by a hole in the top of the cave. He saw several sleeping coyotes surrounding three very small possums that were asleep as well, but they looked very disturbed as if they where having a horrible nightmare. Seto walks over to the three sleeping possums being careful not to wake any coyotes. Seto shook them and they woke up. They couldn't believe their eyes. They rubbed their eyes to make sure it wasn't there heads playing tricks on them.

"Seto… is it really you" said Tyke.

Seto nodded trying to keep their noise to a minimum.

"Come on let's get out of here" he said.

The three nodded and quietly followed Seto out of the cave.

"I knew you would come to save us big brother!" said Mike "They didn't believe me"

"You're all I have left now, I would never leave you" whispered Seto "Keep your voices down and walk slowly.

They came up to a street when something stopped them. Seto turned and saw that Heather was running towards them. She ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"You followed me?" he asked.

"We couldn't let you leave, the others are out looking for you" she answered.

"Big brother, who's she?" asked Kit.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Tyke.

Seto blushed and looked at Heather. Heather just giggled.

"Come on we can't stay here…" he started to say but a voice coming from behind them cut them off.

"Where are you going…" said the voice.

"Oh no they've found us" said Seto "Heather I'll hold them off I want you to take my brothers away from here"

Heather nodded and said "Will you be okay?"

"I'll come back I promise" he said "Now go!"

"Big brother!" yelled Mike.

"Don't leave us again!" yelled Tyke

"I will never leave you again, now hurry follow Heather she will take you to a safe spot" he said.

"Trying to be a hero huh? This will be your final mistake" said the voice revealing a large coyote.

"Rufus!" yelled Seto.

"First the mother tried to be a hero and now the son does the same? You will regret this" said Rufus with a menacing grin.

Other coyotes jumped out from behind Rufus and circled Seto.

Heather heard screams from a distance behind her. A tear went down her face.

"Don't cry" said Mike.

"Yeah, big brother is always okay" said Kit.

"He will come back I know it!" said Tyke.

"I hope your right" said Heather.

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there's only one more left.


	9. One Day Without Seto

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way

Disclaimer: I do not own Over the Hedge in any way.

--

Chapter 8: One Day Without Seto

When Heather and the kids got back to the log they where greeted by everyone.

"Hey Heather's back" said RJ.

"Where's Ozzie?" asked Verne.

"He's not with you?" she asked.

"No we thought he was with you since he took off running after you" said RJ.

"Who are these three?" asked Stella "Seto's brothers I'm guessing"

"Yeah they are" said Heather.

"Speaking of Seto where is he anyway?" asked Verne.

Heather turns to the possum kids and says "Could you go into the log for a while? Eat anything you want"

The kids nod and begin walking to the log.

As soon as Heather sees the kids enter the log she turns to Verne and says "I think he's dead…"

"What?" Hammy asked starting to cry.

"Are you sure?" asked Stella.

Ozzie walked in interrupting the conversation. Heather turned to Ozzie and hugged him crying in his fur.

"What's wrong Heather?" he asked.

"Seto's dead…" said RJ not wanting to believe it.

"How?" he asked confused.

"I don't know, Heather's the one that saw him last, but she may not want to talk about it" said Stella.

"Heather did bring back Seto's younger brothers though, why not ask them? Don't say anything about Seto being dead though, we don't want to make them sad" said Verne.

Ozzie nodded and asked where they were. Stella pointed to the log. Ozzie and RJ walked over to the log.

"Big brother?" yelled Tyke running over to see who was coming.

"No sorry I'm not your big brother" Ozzie said giggling.

"Who are you? Are you Heather's boyfriend?" asked Kit.

RJ and Ozzie couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'm her father. My name is Ozzie and this here is RJ" Ozzie said.

"Where is big brother?" asked Mike.

"We don't know, we where hoping you might" said RJ.

"He was going to beat up the mean coyotes that took us!" exclaimed Kit.

"He'll teach them a lesson!" exclaimed Tyke.

"He'll come back when he's done, he promised!" exclaimed Mike who was about to break down into tears.

"I bet he will" Ozzie said with a sigh "Now come on out and meet the others, I'm sure you would get along great with Penny, Lou's kids!"

"Okay!" said the three brothers.

"Oh one more thing, might we know your names?" asked RJ.

"Sure! I'm Mike"

"I'm Kit!"

"And I'm Tyke!"

"Nice to meet you!" exclaimed RJ "Now let's go!"

"Yeah!" said Tyke.

They all walked out of the log and introduced everyone to the kids.

"Hi there, I'm Lou"

"I'm Penny, and these are our kids… hey where are the kids Lou"

"There on my back hon. Come on you three introduce your selves" said Lou trying to shake the three off his back.

"Hi I'm Spike!"

"I'm Bucky!"

"And I'm Quillo!"

"Cool! I'm Tyke"

"I'm Kit!"

"And I'm Mike!"

"I'm Verne"

"I'm Stella"

"I'm sure you've met my daughter Heather? Where is she anyway?" asked Ozzie.

Heather was sitting on the log reading Seto's song.

"What's that?" asked Kit.

"A song Seto wrote for me" said Heather.

"Seto wrote you a song? He must really like you!" said Mike

"Yeah! He won't tell anyone that he sings" said Tyke.

Heather chuckled and smiled.

"Can we read it?" asked Mike.

Heather nodded and gave them the paper.

"Hey! Isn't that… mom's pendant?" asked Tyke.

"How'd you get it?" asked Mike.

"Seto left it here when he ran away to help you" said Heather.

"He… would never have left that if he knew he was coming back…" said Kit.

"Where is big brother?" asked Mike starting to cry.

"He promised he would come back!" exclaimed Kit.

"I… He's not coming back is he?" asked Tyke.

Heather looked at the three brothers and tried to lie but they could see the truth in her eyes and they began to cry.

"Hey it's going to be okay, you have us now" said Heather "Here take the pendant, it's something that can help remind you of your brother"

Mike shook his head.

"No… you keep it, he wanted you to have it" said Kit.

"Besides, you remind us of our mother" said Tyke.

"Really?" asked Heather looking at Tyke with a shocked look.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Mike wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks…" said Heather "Why don't we get to bed"

The three nodded and followed Heather into the log where they slept the night away.

--

I hope you liked the story! Please review!

If you find any mistakes with spelling, grammar, or punctuation please tell me and I'll fix it right away.

I apologize for the double disclaimers I am just too lazy to remove them from every chapter if you have any way to do this easily please tell me.


End file.
